


Repercussions

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Baekhyun decided to wear Kyungsoo's shirt tonight at the concert, he didn't know it would effect him like this.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> so this came out of nowhere. At the 180210 Elyxion concert, Baek decided to take Kyungsoo's shirt, so naturally he wore Baek's hoodie. There were a few other things from the show, but it struck a writing nerve.

Kyungsoo watched as the members grabbed their belongings, heading off to the cars waiting to take them to the hotel. Chanyeol had just jumped on Sehun's back, yelling to run them to the car. Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok had already showered, changed and were on their way to dinner somewhere. Kyungsoo stood up from his chair, hand holding his bag, eyes on Baekhyun who was just starting to follow a running Sehun.

"Shit, I left my phone in the back." Kyungsoo said patting his jacket, "Hey Baek, can you come with me and use your phone's light?"

Baekhyun stopped at the door, "And you say I'm the forgetful one." He smiled taking his phone out and turning the light on.

They started down another hall, soon they would be by the stage, a spot Kyungsoo had planned on leaving his phone.He let out a soft laugh as he watched Baekhyun flash his light over the metal structures, nowhere near an actual surface. "Everyone made quick work to leave tonight." He said taking a large step to come to Baekhyun's side.

"They'll be back early tomorrow instead." Baekhyun said continuing to shine his light around.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, "You had fun tonight, up to your mischievous ways."

Baekhyun smiled bringing his light under his chin, "You love it."

"Mmm there were a few emotions...love may not have been one." Kyungsoo slowed just enough to come right behind Baekhyun. "Still wearing my shirt, do you think it was love I felt when you put it on tonghit?"

Baekhyun turned his head, trying to see Kyungsoo "I'm starting to think it wasn't."

Kyungsoo leaned in, lips near skin, "What do you think it was that I did feel, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he could feel heat on his back with Kyungsoo standing so close. His body jerked as he felt Kyungsoo lightly place his hand on his back. His mind could barely register that he had stopped walking and was now standing in the dark with Kyungsoo. He turned slightly, Kyungsoo's hand now on his ribs. "Was it a good feeling at least?"

Kyungsoo brought his hand up Baekhyun's side, landing at his white collar. "It was a good feeling but..." He leaned closer watching as Baekhyun's eye grew wide, which were focused on his lips. "I wanted to rip it off you." His hand took hold of the shirt's collar, "Did you think it was funny to put it on, to tease me?"

Baekhyun swallowed hard, bringing his hands to Kyungsoo's waist, "This wasn't the effect I was thinking I was causing."

"I'm getting the desired reaction I wanted." Kyungsoo tightened his hand, pulling Baekhyun's body closer, "Take off my shirt Baekhyun."

Baekhyun took his hands away from Kyungsoo's waist, fingers trying to pull the shirt off, then realizing he still had on a black tshirt. He barely had his hands on the hem when Kyungsoo took hold of the shirt and began tugging it up and over his head. Kyungsoo stopped pulling the shirt off, leaving Baekhyun's wrists and hands in the shirt raised above his head. He began to walk, making Baekhyun stumble slightly moving backwards, hissing slightly when his back came to the wall, cold metal on his skin. Kyungsoo kept hold of Baekhyun's wrists above his head, leaning his whole body into Baekhyun, sighing when he felt that he was hard. He brought his head closer, letting his lips graze Baekhyun's jaw, slowly making his way down to his neck.

"When I saw you in my shirt, all I could think of was taking it off of you." Kyungsoo said against his neck, he placed a light kiss. "I wanted you."

Baekhyun barely had a moment to register what Kyungsoo said before he had finally brought his lips to his own. Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo's tongue play with his lips, opening his mouth, letting his tongue clash against his. Bringing his free hand slowly up Baekhyun's side, over his ribs, up his chest, landing on the nape of his neck holding him in place.

Baekhyun broke the kiss, breathing hard as Kyungsoo continued kissing his way around his jaw and neck. "I need to touch you." His voice low, arms trying to come away from Kyungsoo's hold. "Let me touch you."

Taking hold of the shirt, Kyungsoo pulled it free of his hands, dropping the shirt to the ground. Baekhyun's hands went to the zipper of Kyungsoo's hoodie, his hoodie that had his name on it. Baekhyun hadn't realized that he still had his hoodie on from earlier. He felt his cheeks get even hotter, biting his lip he snapped back to what he was doing. Hands found the zipper again, pulling it down quickly and finding he wasn't wearing anything under it. He forgot about taking the hoodie off, instead putting his hands on his stomach and chest, feeling his skin under his fingers. Kyungsoo let a low laugh out as he pulled the zipper free and let the hoodie fall beside the shirt. Reaching out, holding Baekhyun's neck in his hands, bringing his lips back to him, hips hitting hips. Baekhyun's fingers digging into Kyungsoo's back as he bit down on his lip. Kyungsoo licked Baekyun's bottom lip after his teeth let go of it, his hands moving from his neck down to the waist of his pants. Baekhyun ran his hands over Kyungsoo's buzzed hair, breaking the kiss and pushing his head down slowly. Kyungsoo kissed and bit his way down Baekhyun's chest, knees resting on the floor, his hands made fast work of the pants hiding what he wanted. They were barely on the floor before Kyungsoo had Baekhyun in his mouth. Tongue working circles around his tip before finding a rhythm.

"Fuck." Baekhyun moaned, hands still on Kyungsoo's head. He looked down his body to see Kyungsoo looking up at him, he could almost make out a smirk as his mouth worked him in and out. He knew if he let him continue, he wouldn't last long at all, espicially with the way he was looking at him. He tried to push Kyungsoo away, instead Kyungsoo took hold of Baekhyun's hips, holding him in place. He couldn't help as his hips bucked into Kyungsoo's mouth, he had just nipped the skin under his tip. "If you don't stop, I'm going to come." Baekhyun said, he was surprised he even had a voice.

Kyungsoo gave a final lick before standing up, undoing his pants and turning Baekhyun around to face the wall. Putting his hands on his hips, he moved Baekhyun into position before pushing hard into him. He could feel Baekhyun clench around him, he waited a moment letting Baekhyun get used to him before he pulled out completely and pushed hard back in. Both cursed at the sensation, Baekhyun's hands holding him in place against the wall, Kyungsoo's on his hips holding tight. Kyungsoo found a pace, bringing himself almost out each time, every thrust hard and unyielding. They were both panting now, Baekhyun stood up slightly, one hand still on the wall, the other taking hold of the back of Kyungsoo's neck. He pulled him to his lips, breathing into his mouth as his tongue explored. Kyungsoo began to move his hips faster, pushing Baekhyun away, bending him back over. His fingers digging into Baekhyun's hips, he hoped they'd leave a mark.

"Harder, fuck me harder." Baekhyun said, voice almost a whisper.

Kyungsoo twitched at the command, he moved his hands taking a better hold of Baekhyun's hips, bringing him back as hard and he pushed in. He watched as Baekhyun brought a hand from the wall, and wrapped it around his own cock. Working himself with each one of Kyungsoo's thrusts. Baekhyun moaned out Kyungsoo's name, coming into his hand. It took Kyungsoo a moment to find his own release, feeling Baekhyun tighten around him when he came. He gave a final thrust before pulling out, panting as Baekhyun stood up, turning around to face him.

Baekhyun leaned in, kissing Kyungsoo, mouthing opening to deepen the kiss. He let Kyungsoo push him lightly against the wall, body flush against his own. Breaking the kiss, he kept his lips near Kyungsoo's, "If I wear your hoodie back to the hotel, will this happen again?"

Kyungsoo trailed his lips down his jaw, taking Baekhyun's earlobe between his teeth, biting softly "Wear it and find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Aubrey for the brain storm
> 
>  
> 
> comments are always welcome!  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
